


Benison

by JaneDavitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's torn between two emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benison

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery for 5.18 Point of No Return.

Dean's lying at his feet, mouth wet with blood, eyes pleading more eloquently than his mouth had for mercy.

_Please, Cas…_

A prayer. To him. Castiel's fist is clenched, a rock, anger and disappointment surging inside him like waves, beating mountains down into sand.

Dean swallows, stares up at him. "Do it. Just do it."

And they've been like this before, a broken voice, a wet, swollen mouth begging him for mercy, but Dean was naked then, sprawled out, his body tense and quivering, needing release, a touch.

Castiel lets his fist become a remembered shape, cupped, curved, holding mercy.


End file.
